Helping a ghost and falling in love
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: When Mello, Matt and Near go to the hot springs after Matt got them both to go the last thing they expected was a ghost wanting their help... In a way Mello isn't so sure about. But can love truly bud from such a situation or was that romance there all along? If it is there will they ever admit it to anyone including themselves? Warning: Yaoi and rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Mello wonders why he, or even Near for that matter, agreed to this at all as he stares out the window of the plane he decided to sit by away from Matt and Near.

Matt had somehow managed to talk him into going to a hot spring with Near even going.

Mello is sure it must have been that Matt wouldn't stop annoying him till he agreed or gave a good reason but he wasn't actually paying attention to what the red head was really blabbering about.

So now here they are in a plane heading to this hot spring Matt really wanted them to go to for whatever reason.

Mello's best guess since he never asked the red head would be possibly it might miraculously have some game room or something.

But the blonde decides to push his thoughts away to focus on other things.

Meanwhile Matt is talking to Near and Mello tries to ignore it but he starts to try to listen in on what they are talking about blaming boredom for doing this.

"I'm not so sure it would work out that way." Near says to Matt as if it was obvious. "The hot springs are not known for things like that and though it has happened on rare occasions it is rare."

"But it did happen." Matt says. "So you really don't think it'll happen?"

"More than likely not. You have a better chance at finding gold on your first try then for such a thing as you're suggesting to happen. We will be fine." Near informs him.

Mello slightly turns to them wondering what it is they are discussing.

The two are sitting in a chair each facing each other.

After all they are the successors of L, technically Near is, so a fancy plane like this is normal.

In no time they are at the hot springs and the hotel right by it.

It's a really fancy place and not much visitors come at that time of year letting the three have the place pretty much to themselves letting them each have their own room.

Mello has to admit that this might have actually been a good idea as the relaxation atmosphere is actually letting him relax.

Soon they are relaxing in the hot spring or in their hotel room.

However a few days into their trip something changes…..

It's pretty much night time with the sun still kind of visible but mostly gone.

They are all heading out the hot spring with their towels wrapped around themselves, Matt and Mello have it around their waists but Near has it more like a girl would showing he's self-conscious, when they suddenly spot a woman.

The woman looks out of place wearing tattered clothing and pale skin that almost seems to glow. Her hair is brown and she turns her head so her dark brown eyes come to rest on the three.

Confused the three pause for a moment swiftly taking in as much information as they can take from the situation in seconds.

The woman moves over to them, she seems to be about as tall as Mello who is the oldest of the three males, which becomes obvious when she gets closer. "Oh I hope I'm not causing any disturbance to you but I would like to ask you for your help." She says.

Matt, swayed probably by her slim figure, moves closer trying to be a gentleman. "Not at all my lady. What is it we can do for you?"

The woman looks away sadly. "I was hoping you could help me move on." She says.

The three now look confused and cautious wondering if she's in her right mind.

"What do you mean?" Matt asks looking questioningly.

"Well you see I'm dead." The woman explains.

The three are shocked and Near takes a step back.

"I was attacked here by a man then I was killed after a rock was thrown onto my head." The woman takes a step closer to them. "Please help me move on."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Mello questions raising an eyebrow.

"That's easy. Replaying part of the attack then making it right like me being able to get some sort of revenge." The woman suddenly moves like a flash of light right into Near who not long after falls to his knees his head falling so his chin rests against his chest.

"What!?" Mello is surprised at all this especially so suddenly.

Matt and Mello share a glance not sure about any of this.

Near gets up and when he raises his head it's obvious the spirit has taken over his body. "Please. All you have to do is touch me and I'll take care of the rest." The spirit in Near's body says as if using Near as a way to be back in the land of the living.

"You've got to be kidding!" Mello snaps.

"I promise it won't take long." The spirit in Near's body says still using Near as if the spirit is Near… A very different Near in attitude and ways of speaking.

"This is stupid." Mello grumbles.

"Alright I'll do it." Matt begins to move in to do what he can to help the spirit.

Mello sends glares, probably subconsciously, at the red head and clenches his teeth. His hands ball into fists then he closes his eyes for a moment only to open seemingly to be unable to take it any longer. "Hold it."

Matt stops walking towards Near and turns to Mello.

Mello moves forward. "I'll do it." He grumbles after speaking as if just wanting this to be over…. But for some reason he couldn't let Matt do it. He isn't sure why in the wide world would he ever not want Matt to do something like this.

Maybe it's because of Matt's perverted nature that makes Mello not trust Matt to do it right.

Mello stops once he is standing in front of Near looking into the eyes that hold the spirits emotions yet there is an unfocused gaze like a possessed person is seen with. He doesn't do anything as if hesitating which is exactly it. "Just get it over with." He mumbles under his breath repeating to 'get it over with' about three more times under his breath.

"It's okay." The spirit in Near's body says reaching over grabbing one of Mello's hands bringing it towards Nears body causing Mello to tense.

Mello's hand is placed on Near's chest. His gaze glued to where his hand is on Near's body through the towel. He takes a slightly deep breath then starts to move his hand a little until his fingertips brush against Nears skin above where the towel ends on his chest. He moves his hand along the edge with his fingertips trailing along Near's skin just above the towel till he stops when on the same area that he started on but on the other side of Nears chest.

There is a pause then suddenly Mello thinks he sees a flash of Near only to be pushed away falling down to his butt.

The spirit who has taken over Near looks apologetic as he quickly moves over towards Mello. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I'm not sure what came over me. My best guess would be because of the perverted nature of how I was attacked and died." Near's body goes to a girly 'oh my' look with his hands up by his face.

Mello groans slightly and gets up. "Did you really need to push that hard?"

Near, still possessed by the spirit, moves closer to Mello. "I'm sorry."

Mello sighs. "Well let's just finish this so we can forget about it." He says and reaches towards Near again resting on a spot where Near's heart is.

Near's possessed looking eyes look to Mello. "I think the push worked. Thank you."

The spirit leaves Near's body and vaporizes in a golden light above Near's head.

Near slightly faints and Mello catches him… but didn't expect it so he caught Near in a more suggestive way. The smaller boy opens his eyes and looks to Mello. He suddenly pushes Mello away enough only to make the older stumble back a few steps. He looks away with a light blush dusting his cheeks as he stays silent.

"Well now that it's over let's relax in the hot spring." Mello says his mind still reeling from what happened to really think right now. He heads to the hot spring and the youngest, Near, along with the oldest, Mello, had trouble looking at each other without it feeling a little awkward.

In the end they head back to their hotel rooms after a little of being at the hot springs.

Mello plops down onto the bed in his room and slightly sprawls out staring at the ceiling. His mind has been on a constant replay of the whole ordeal. He eventually rolls onto his side only to see the window looking outside at the dark night sky.

Something has especially bugged him about what happened….. He doesn't regret it…

For whatever reason he just can't come to regret what happened.

"It's almost like how I never could bring myself to actually hurt Near." He grumbles to himself only to growl turning as he sits up using one hand on the bed for support. He punches a pillow with his other hand only to face plant into the pillow with a groan. He turns his head so he can breathe and he ends up just laying there for a while.

In the end he gets up and leaves his room.

His mind not fully processing what he is doing as he walks out of his room closing the door behind himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Mello soon finds himself standing outside of Near's room door. He stares at it for five minutes only to gain a determined look raising a hand to knock but doesn't go any farther showing uncertainty. He lowers his hand wondering if he should just go back to his room. He shakes his head and regains his determined look. "This has to be dealt with. Or else it's going to make it hard to focus on anything." He then knocks only to wait for Near to answer.

There is a pause then Near opens the door finding himself having to look up to Mello.

Near glances down not looking at Mello. "How may I help Mello?" He asks.

"We need to talk. I know you know why." Mello says.

Near hesitates then nods softly walking back into his room with Mello following soon after.

Mello closes the door behind himself then he continues walking into Near's room.

"You can make yourself comfortable. I don't know how long it'll take." Near suggests.

Mello settles on the back end of the bed and a little hesitantly Near sits beside him since it'll be better than making Mello have to look down at him on the floor. "Well…." He begins.

"I'm sorry for pushing you." Near says.

"Hey it's ok. You weren't yourself." Mello reminds him.

"But even after it was all over. I blacked out for a moment and you caught me…. I should have been thanking you for that." Near points out.

Mello blinks letting his eyes flicker over to the other. "I don't blame you. I mean you were probably still feeling the effects of what happened."

"Well either way I should have-"

Mello interrupts him. "Hey. Don't worry about it but if it'll make you feel better then I forgive you. Ok?"

Near turns to look to Mello then smiles softly. "Thank you Mello."

Mello responds with a small smile. "Yeah. Well I was thinking. Maybe we should just forget about the incident. It wouldn't be good if it weighed heavily upon our minds. Ok? That's really what I wanted to say." He starts to get up. "I'll let you be." He is about to walk away.

…!

Near gently grabs onto Mello's sleeve making Mello stop and turn back to him. He is glancing down while twirling his hair with his other hand.

There is no words spoken… But it's obvious what he is saying.

Don't go…

Mello turns as Near releases him and he moves back to sit beside the other.

Near glances to him in such a cute yet shy manor as if to make sure that Mello really isn't leaving.

Mello reaches over towards Near and gently places a hand on his cheek.

Near blushes softly and slightly glances away.

Mello almost smiles and he maneuvers them as he climbs on top of the other.

Near follows his gentle silent encouragement and now they are laying on the bed with Mello on the top.

Mello watches Near's face since he is on his hands and knees over the other with his knees between the youngers legs. "Are you ok with this?" He asks noting that as they laid down Near stopped twirling his hair letting his one hand rest by his head on the bed.

Near while blushing very softly nods in response.

Mello smiles then leans down stealing a kiss from Near and he kisses back as their eyes slip shut. He lets his weight be held by his legs as he moves his hands down towards Near shirt.

Near blushes more and raises his hands to gently rest on Mello's upper arms.

Mello opens his eyes half way and pulls back from the kiss as he pauses in his actions. "Are you sure? Are you sure you are really ok with this?" He questions.

Near is blushing quite a bit as if finally opening up to Mello. "I am. It's just….. Well…. I've always been self-conscious…. And shy….." He admits. "It's why I couldn't tell you my true feelings….. That I like you….. A lot."

"You're being very brave now." Mello says in pride as he knows that Near wouldn't lie about something like this not after he is letting Mello at least see a little emotion.

"The spirit helped… When you touched me… I really liked it…. I was just too scared to admit it…. But before she left she told me that I should tell you…." Near tells Mello.

Mello gently brushes his lips against Near's forehead. "I like you a lot too." He says. "I truthfully enjoyed touching you then as well." He informs the other. "We don't have to do this if you feel uncomfortable with it." He assures Near. "You don't need to push yourself past your comfort levels."

"No!" Near quickly says then goes to clarify. "I mean. I want this." He says as he places Mello's hand against his chest. "It's ok." He slides his hands up Mello's arms to his shoulders then after a few moments of resting there he slips them up more to loosely wrap them around Mello's neck making his hands rest slightly crisscrossed on Mello's back. "Really."

"Alright but tell me if something becomes too much for you." Mello informs him as he had pulled away enough to look at Near's face while listening to the other speak.

Near nods. "I will."

"Oh and one thing before we continue." Mello says as his and Near's eyes lock. "I will not be allowing this moment of sex to be a one time thing. We're dating now. Ok?"

Near smiles and it makes Mello's heart soar. "Ok." He says in agreement.

Mello grins. "Good. Now let's continue." He brings his hands down to the bottom of Near's shirt only to slide them underneath.

Near's skin is so soft like velvet over steel with the steel just being the fact that Near is human.

Under Mello's touch Near is moaning softly and Mello continues to explore Near's body under his shirt.

Near wants more from Mello as the room is getting much too hot. He's never wanted someone so bad before but here he is almost ready to beg Mello to move on.

Mello starts to feel impatient and as he looks down to watch what he is doing he removes Near's shirt only for his hands to brush against Near's stomach just above the waist line of his pants.

Near slightly gasps causing Mello to look up to him pausing wondering if the other boy is having second thoughts. "Keep going." He moans almost breathlessly at the blonde. "Please."

Mello grins and he strips Near of his pants finding no boxers underneath. He swallows some extra saliva that forms as he truly gets a good look at Near's naked form. He feels a tug on his shirt which he realizes is Near trying to silently ask for Mello to strip as well. He does so quickly not wanting to wait for much longer. He brings three fingers up to Near's lips.

Near, probably by instinct, takes Mello's fingers into his mouth sucking and licking them to get them wet.

Mello partially wonders if Near has done research on this though he guesses that the other probably has at some point researched at least a little bit on the subject. He himself of course did research on the matter especially in his horny teenager stage. He removes his fingers once he is satisfied with how wet they are and he lowers them down to the others entrance. He enters two fingers and begins to stretch Near getting soft whines from the other. He keeps going both enjoying the noises that he is getting from Near and wanting to be inside of the other as soon as possible. He adds the third finger causing Near to squeak slightly. He pauses and looks to Near who is blushing probably from letting out that sound. He smiles almost grinning. He just found it adorable. He keeps going wondering if he'll be able to make Near make that sound again.

"Mello. Just do it." Near slightly pants at him.

"Okay." Mello agrees gently kissing Near's forehead. He pulls his fingers out and Near shifts his hips at the loss but the movement makes the blondes erection twitch in interest. He spits onto his hand then rubs his spit onto his erection to act as some form of lube. He places his hands on the bed on either side of Near's head as he aims the tip of his erection at Near's entrance. "Ready?" He asks only to receive a nod in response. He pushes inside causing the other to throw his head back with a moan of pained pleasure. He pauses with practically just the head inside waiting for the other to adjust. He is fighting with himself though as everything in his body is screaming to pound into the delicious tight heat. He is worried about Near right now though as he doesn't want to hurt the other.

Near seems to take notice of this though as he lowers his head to look to Mello and bucks his hips pushing Mello in further causing him to groan. "Keep going."

"You sure?" Mello whispers in his ear causing a pleasant shiver to go down the youngers body.

Near nods so Mello pushes his cock further into the younger until he is fully buried inside.

He pauses for a moment to let Near adjust but he doesn't think he'll be able to stay still for long. He groans as Near moans wantonly and he pulls out until it's just his tip that is inside only to slam back inside pulling more moans from Near. He continues going at a fast and rough pace but Near seems to enjoy it.

"Ah! Mello!" Near moans to the other causing Mello to shiver in pleasure upon hearing this.

Mello takes a look at Near and shivers again this time in desire.

Near is spread open for him, his eyes softly closed in pleasure and his mouth is open to make pleasured noises as the pain has gone away.

Mello can easily see those beautiful stormy grey eyes looking at him with a pleasured lustful look. He also spies a small drop of drool escape from the corner of Near's mouth. He swoops down licking it up causing Near to pause in his moans to gasp but soon returns to moaning as Mello keeps fucking him. He kisses the corner of Near's mouth and picks up the pace now going as hard and as fast as he can go.

Near moans loudly only for Mello to kiss him to muffle his moans seeing as how Mello wants Near's moans to be all for himself. "Me-Mello!" He moans into the kiss as Mello flicks his tongue against Near's lips asking for entrance. "C-Close!" He then opens his mouth in which Mello's tongue darts inside and does a possessive sweep of Near's mouth before tangling with Near's own tongue.

Their tongues dance together and Mello switches the aim of his thrusts slightly before thrusting back inside getting a rather loud moan from Near.

Mello realizes that he has hit Near's pleasure spot and he rocks his hips.

"MELLO!" Near calls into Mello's mouth as his back arches and he cums.

Mello groans withdrawing his tongue from Near's mouth to moan himself. "Near." He allows himself to cum within the boy below him as he rocks his hips through his orgasm. He pulls out when he comes down from his orgasmic high and pulls out of Near only to flop down next to him on the bed. He pulls the other close who snuggles against him. "You know… I'm glad this happened." He admits using one arm as like an extra pillow for his head while keeping the other around Near.

"Me too." Near agrees sounding tired then when Mello glances down at him he finds the other asleep in his arms snuggled against his chest.

Mello smiles fondly and leans down placing a kiss on the top of Near's head. "I love you." He mummers then he soon falls asleep himself.

The next day….

Mello and Near, dressed obviously, head down to the breakfast area to find only Matt there.

Matt turns and smiles then goes over to the two. "Had a good night?" He asks.

Near manages to keep control of his blush so it won't show but he slightly flickers his eyes away.

"What about it?" Mello questions watching Matt but can sense Near's embarrassment. He's found that after being able to get so close to the other he can pick up on how Near feels pretty easily now.

"So? Did you guy's have sex?" Matt raises an eyebrow at Mello.

Near shifts a little closer to Mello trying to not be seen by Matt.

Mello can't help his own slight blush and his eyes narrow to glare at the red head. "Excuse me!?" He demands.

"Me and Near were somewhat discussing it on the plane." Matt says. "Turns out that hot springs are a popular spot for love. I put all of this together to try to get you two to confess. Of course I made sure to give Near a little nudge on the plane. I didn't expect the whole ghost thing but I think it worked out really well in the end!" He claps his hands together once in happiness. "And it seems to even have gotten you two to have sex! This is great!"

Mello punches Matt on the head making the other crouch holding his head that is tilted downwards.

"Ow Mello." Matt groans softly.

"Fuck you." Mello says. "Come on Near." He heads around Matt to head to get food.

Near glances to Matt then turns to follow Mello.

Matt turns to watch the two with a smile even as he is still holding his head. "I know you both are actually thanking me." He says smiling a little more. He finally gets up arms falling to his sides and he heads to join them for breakfast.

The end.

AN:

An older short story that was left uncomplete for the longest time possibly months to even years or something. I just know that it was a long time. I finally finished it though!

Halloween is tomorrow so…

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

I know this isn't really a Halloween special but with my second degree or whatever schooling and work going I haven't had enough time to make a proper Halloween special. So I guess this will have to do.

I hope you enjoyed either way!

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Mello.


End file.
